Data signals may be distorted by any process performed on the data signals. For example, if a data signal is recorded or communicated, the signal may be distorted by processes performed in order to communicate or record the data signal. In addition, unwanted disturbances, caused by natural phenomena such as noise, fading or interference, may introduce distortion to the data signal.